dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Mendell
Dan Mendell is a character in Season Five of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. He is a member of the Barrel Girl Gang, five men who are responsible for the rape of fourteen women, and the murder of twelve of them. He lived a seemingly normal life, and worked as a children's dentist. His wife, Laura Mendell, and daughter, seemed to be unaware of his dark activities. Description Dan is a slightly heavyset man in his mid-30s with short, curly blonde hair. He wears a button-down shirt and beige slacks. Personality When Dexter first meets Dan in the warehouse, he is already injured and fearing for his life after being shot by Lumen. Dexter doubts that Dan is actually one of Lumen's abusers. Dan plays innocent long enough for Dexter and Lumen to step away to talk privately. During this time, Dexter overhears him cursing into Lumen's cell phone, saying that the "last fucking bitch is alive." Once caught in his deception, Dan becomes belligerent and foul-mouthed, but this is short-lived as Dexter quickly kills him by snapping his neck. Summary * "Everything is Illumenated" Lumen dons a disguise and uses her unique abilities to track down Dan in a bar. She forces him to drive to a warehouse and enter it. Once inside, she fires five shots at him (with one bullet hitting his body), and she believes him to be dead. Not knowing what to do next, she calls Dexter Morgan who is with a captured Lance Robinson and is in the middle of a Kill Ritual. Annoyed, he drives to her location in a warehouse. Meanwhile, Dan manages to get up and flee the area, leaving a trail of blood that Dexter follows while illuminating it with Luminol. Eventually, the two of them come upon the building where the blood trail ends. As they search for Dan, Dexter expresses his annoyance to Lumen. Soon, Dexter spots Dan through the grating in the floor, where he is hiding. Dexter pulls him out, ties him up, searches his wallet, and begins to question him. Dexter looks on as Lumen and Dan argue with one another, with Dan playing the part of an innocent dentist who is a father and husband. After a bit of a skirmish that leaves Lumen's cell phone on the floor, Lumen and Dexter move to another to settle their dispute about whether to kill Dan. Suddenly, Dexter hears Dan talking on the cell phone. When they confront him, Dan becomes defiant and threatening toward Lumen. Realizing that Dan is one of Lumen's rapists, Dexter immediately snaps his neck. Because of the impromtu way in which Dan was killed, Dexter is unable to dispose of his body in the usual manner. Things are further complicated by another victim, Lance Robinson, whom Dexter had already drugged and left in his car after Lumen called him. As the police respond to the report of gunshots in the warehouse, the M99 Dexter used on Robinson wears off. Robinson panics and escapes from Dexter's car. Dexter quickly chases down the naked Robinson (who is still half-wrapped in plastic), as his sister and Vince Masuka approach the crime scene. Mere moments before being exposed to the police, Dexter catches up to Robinson, hastily strangles him, drags his body into the building, and lies it next to Dan. Dexter places Lumen's gun in Robinson's hand just before the police arrive. Masuka investigates the scene and determines that the two men killed each other after an unusual sexual escapade that turned violent. Sometime later, however, Debra uncovers Mendell's involvement with the Barrel Girls Case. Rape Victims * 14 girls raped and tortured by him and other members of the Barrel Girl Gang. Murder Victims *12 girls killed through proxy by Boyd Fowler after being raped and tortured by him and other members of the Barrel Girl Gang. Attempted Murder Victim *Lumen Pierce - Through a proxy, Boyd Fowler. Alleged Victim *Lance Robinson - Framed by Dexter for Dan's murder. Trivia * Lumen tells Dexter that Dan would stick three of his fingers into her mouth to prevent her from screaming, while the other rapists would push rags into her mouth. Related Pages * Lance Robinson * Barrel Girl Gang * Barrel Girls Case * Jordan Chase * Jordan Chase Organization * Lumen Pierce * Emily Birch * River Jordan Camp * Laura Mendell * Towne House Motel * Baywater Marina Warehouse Gallery Dan Mendell 7.PNG|Dexter finds Dan in hiding Dan Mendell 8.PNG|Dan shows his fear at being found Mandell.jpg|Dan tries to convince Dexter that he is innocent Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Rapists Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Barrel Girl Gang Category:Framed for murder Category:Framed by Dexter Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Dentists Category:Business Owners Category:Blood not taken Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter